If This Is A Dream, I Won't Open My Eyes
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: youmakemyarcreact's first request: Starcy smut Fanfic story. If this is a dream, I won't open my eyes... Am I asleep? No, I'm alive... I just can't believe that this is my life... You are warned for fluff and smut and yeah, I'm gonna shut up now. 'One Step at a Time' series


**Fanfic:****If This Is A Dream, I Won't Open My Eyes, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this. I also do not own **_**Jessie J**_**'s '**_**Wild**_**'.  
****Word Count: ****1,810.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:**_**youmakemyarcreact**_**'s first request: Starcy smut fanfic story. **_**If this is a dream, I won't open my eyes... Am I asleep? No, I'm alive... I just can't believe that this is my life... **_** You are warned for the fluff and smut and yeah, I'm gonna shut up now. This little one-shot occurs after Steve finds out Darcy is pregnant in my other story, **_**'One Step at a Time**_**'. Steve/ Darcy.**

"You're really pregnant? We're really going to have a baby?" Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around Darcy's waist the minute they entered their apartment in Avengers' Tower. He watched his wife carefully as he held her close to his well built chest.

"Yes... We're gonna have a baby," Darcy whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as said man lifted her up so he could wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled as Steve kissed her hungrily, holding her close to him as he deepened their make out session.

"I love you... I love you so much," the blonde haired man whispered against her lips as he walked them into their bedroom, never breaking apart from the brunette's lips.

"I love you too Steve," Darcy replied when they finally broke apart to breathe like normal human beings need to. She grinned happily as Steve brought his lips to Darcy's pulse point, sucking and nibbling greedily on her weak spot as he lay her down on their bed.

Steve pulled away from Darcy's skin and stood up, quickly ridding himself of his shirt and shucking his pants off before climbing onto his wife, capturing her lips hungrily. Darcy responded with equal passion as she wrapped her jean clad legs around his lean waist.

Darcy moaned loudly as Steve made his way to the underside of her jaw, the soldier nipping on the skin there eagerly. She brought her hands up to his short blonde hair, tangling her fingers through the short tuffs as the man (_uncharacteristically_) tore her tank top through the middle and removing it just as quickly in an act of animal instinct.

"Steve..." Darcy gasped as said man latched his lips to her left nipple while he brought his left hand to her right breast, massaging it firmly as he teased its twin with his lips, teeth and tongue. She moaned loudly as he switched his lips to her other nipple, grinning up at her mischievously as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Yes Baby?" Steve replied as he kissed his way back up to her lips while he brought his hands to the waistband of her jeans, quickly stripping the brunette of the denim fabric.

"Don't tease me," Darcy begged as Steve kissed her still flat stomach before bringing his hands to the waistband of her panties, the soldier noting that the fabric was already absolutely drenched form Darcy's juices.

"Baby, you're so wet," Steve whispered as he brought two of his left fingers to her still clothed pussy, running them languidly along her slit, making Darcy arch her back in pleasure at the sensation he was causing her body.

"I'm wet for you Steve," Darcy replied as she brought her hands to cup Steve's cheeks as he quickly removed her panties before latching his lips to her clit, sucking and nipping hungrily on the bundle of nerves, making the brunette cry out in pleasure.

Steve grinned against his wife's pussy before he plunged his tongue inside her entrance while bringing his right hand to her clit, pinching the bundle of nerves playfully seductively as continued to fuck her with his tongue.

"OH GOD... STEVE!" Darcy screamed as she came hard in Steve's mouth, her juices spilling into his mouth as he sent her over the edge with his tongue. The brunette slumped onto the bed, panting heavily as she came down from her high, her body still shivering in pleasure as her husband lapped up her juices hungrily. She brought her hands to his hair and pulled him up so they were face to face, allowing her to kiss him hungrily, moaning as she tasted herself in his mouth.

Steve grinned against Darcy's lips before the brunette suddenly flipped them over so she was on top of the soldier. "My turn," she whispered as she gripped the waistband of his boxers and quickly removed the blue grey fabric, smirking as Steve moaned as his erection met the cool air of the night. Darcy latched her lips to the soldier's pulse point, sucking and biting there to leave a very obvious hickey on his skin. Once she was satisfied with her mark on his neck before moving her lips down his well chiselled body, pausing to tease his nipples in the same way he had done to her.

"Darcy..." Steve moaned as she trailed her tongue along the length of his abs, grinning up at him as she wrapped her right hand around his hard cock.

Darcy grinned up at her husband as she wrapped her lips around the tip of Steve's cock, grinning up at the soldier as he gripped the sheets of their bed tightly in pleasure at the sensation of his wife's actions. The brunette bobbed her head on as much of her husband's length as she could fit in her mouth, using her left hand to pump what she couldn't fit while her right massaged his balls firmly. Once she felt the familiar tightening in her right hand, she let his cock out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'.

Steve slumped down into their bed as Darcy crawled back up her body, kissing each of his muscles before sitting on his stomach waiting for him to take control of what they were going to do next. "Darc... You are going to be the death of me," Steve whispered as he leaned up on his elbows while Darcy leaned down the rest of the way, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But you still love me," Darcy whispered into his mouth as she deepened the kiss, her hands gripping the nape of his neck before Steve suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of his wife, his arms wrapped around her waist firmly.

"I do," Steve whispered, smiling lovingly as he pulled away from the brunette's lips before bracing his hands on either side of his wife's face while she used her left hand to position him at her entrance, the coolness of her wedding ring and engagement ring playing havoc on the soldier's senses.

The couple moaned in pleasure as Steve slid inside Darcy, filling her to the hilt as he brought her right leg up and over his shoulder, sending him even further inside her. Steve paused inside Darcy and waited for her to stretch to accommodate his length. The blonde rested his forehead against the brunette, smiling as his wife hummed her approval at the sensation of him twitching inside her.

"You can move now Steve," Darcy whispered as she wrapped her left leg around Steve's waist, the brunette playing with the hairs on the nape of the blonde's neck. Steve nodded as he slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his cock was inside her before sliding back inside her quickly, making them both cry out in pleasure at the sensation it caused them.

The soldier started a firm, deep rhythm inside his wife, both moaning and gasping in pleasure as their hips meeting in sync as they continued to move closer towards their climaxes. "Fuck... Darcy," Steve moaned as he rested his head in the crook of said woman's neck, continuing to pound inside her.

"Oh God... Steve... Please... harder," Darcy moaned as Steve brought her left leg to his shoulder, sending him even deeper inside her. Suddenly, Steve pulled out of Darcy and flipped the brunette onto her hands and knees, knowing exactly how much she loved this position from their honeymoon in Barbados. He positioned himself at her entrance, resting his hands on her waist before sliding back inside her, making the assistant moan in pleasurable approval.

"God... yes," Darcy moaned as she felt her husband push back inside her, filling her to the hilt before pulling back out so only the tip of his cock was inside her and then slamming back inside her at the strength that he knew she loved.

Darcy moved her hands to grip the headboard as Steve continued to pound inside her, her knuckles turning white as the pleasure coursed through her body. Steve leaned down so his front was lying on Darcy's back, ringing his own left hand up to grip the headboard as he continued his pace.

"Fuuuuccckk... Yeeeessss," Darcy moaned, throwing her head back against Steve's right shoulder as he bit down on her left, hard enough to leave a love mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Her hips met his in perfect rhythm that they had become so used to, Steve pounding strongly inside her body, much to Darcy's pleasure and want.

"Do you like that?" Steve whispered into his wife's ears as he continued his steady deep pace inside her, having learnt during their honeymoon how much the brunette liked him speaking dirty to her. He brought his right hand down to Darcy's pussy and brushed his index and middle finger over her clit in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh God... yes," Darcy moaned as she felt the first signs of her impending orgasm by the slight quiver of her walls around her husband's cock. The brunette dropped her arms to the pillows, physically unable to keep her wait up as blinding pleasure coursed through her. Steve kept his right hand where it was, touching her clit, while he brought his left to Darcy's waist as he felt the signs of their impending orgasms.

"Really...? How much?" Steve asked rhetorically as he felt and heard her moan, '_fuck... Steve... yes... right there,_' into the pillows.

"STEVE!" Darcy screamed suddenly into the pillows in pleasure as she clamped hard on Steve's length, her orgasm pulling Steve into his own climax, the soldier roaring his wife's name in pleasure at the sensation of her walls clenching around him.

The couple collapsed onto their bed, Steve on top of Darcy, both panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Steve kissed Darcy's neck lovingly before pulling out of her slowly, smiling at the brunette as she hummed her contentment from their love making. Steve plopped down onto the bed beside her, smiling as his wife moved so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Love you Baby," Steve whispered as he pressed his lips to her sweaty hairline.

"Love you too Steve," Darcy whispered against her husband's chest as she felt sleep begin to take over her body. "Please be careful tomorrow," she added just before sleep wrapped her in its dark tendrils.

"I will..." Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife, brushing his left thumb over Darcy's still flat stomach lovingly and gently... where their first born child was growing inside her. "I'm coming back to you and our baby," he whispered, smiling as he too let sleep encase his body.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear what you guys think of this.**

_**youmakemyarcreact**_**, I hope you like this, I hope it was what you wanted :)**


End file.
